


The Hand that Feeds

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga medita acerca de sus inseguridades, de sus frustraciones y de la retorcida relación que mantiene con Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand that Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción homónima de NIN.

> You’re keeping in step  
>  In the line  
>  Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
>  Because you do  
>  What you’re told

Estás aquí, de pie, tu sonrisa es aparentemente amable, mas no puedes negar en ella un aire de altivez y de superioridad. Sabes quién eres, y qué es lo que los demás ven en ti, así como todo aquello que esperan de ti. Eres el guardián de Géminis, el más grande de entre todos los dorados. Y sabes que no se debe sólo a que la mayoría sean niños aún, aunque fueran adultos ninguno se te podría comparar. Las personas siempre te miran con admiración, bajando sus cabezas cuando pasas frente a ellos, ofreciéndote infinidad de regalos para ganarse una de tus sonrisas sacrosantas. Eres visto como eso, como un hombre puro y hermoso, un semidios que ha caído en la tierra.

Te sientes orgulloso, sabes que lo que debes hacer lo haces, e incluso haces más de lo que se supone que tendrías que hacer. Escuchas a esa gente humilde, sus preocupaciones, sus pesares y sus quejas. Les regalas el consuelo de tu presencia y al final les prometes ayuda. No siempre puedes hacer algo, pero siempre buscas hacer lo que puedes, por mínimo que esto sea. Ayudas a entrenar a tus futuros compañeros, les das consejo y tratas de que sepan el camino correcto hacia la Diosa. En pocas palabras, no hay un caballero de Athena más perfecto que tú. Y es por eso que deberías estar contento.

> But inside your heart it is black  
>  and it’s hollow and it’s cold

Pero no lo estás, y lo sabes. Cada día que pasa es más difícil sonreír con calidez. Poco a poco en tu corazón va creciendo la oscuridad, el vacío y el frío que se apoderan de ti día con día. No lo entiendes, y quizás nunca lo hagas, ¿cómo explicar esos sentimientos de insatisfacción cuando se supone que haces todo cuanto debes hacer? ¿No eres el más perfecto entre todos? Ríes con acritud, sabes que eso de ser perfecto es una mentira, una máscara para tratar de ocultar la oscuridad en ti. No lo puedes evitar, sabes que todo lo haces por ella, pero ¿quién es ella? Una diosa a la que nunca has visto y a la que probablemente nunca veas. Una diosa no nacida que es incapaz de responder a tus preguntas, incapaz de proteger a ese montón de niños que supuestamente la cuidarán y protegerán de todos los males. Una diosa de la humanidad que la humanidad no ha visto en siglos.

> Just how deep do you believe?  
>  Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
>  Will you chew until it bleeds?  
>  Can you get up off your knees?  
>  Are you brave enough to see?  
>  Do you want to change it?

Incluso si todo lo que dicen es verdad, incluso si fueses el más perfecto entre todos los guerreros de Athena, sabes que cometes una gran falta. No crees en ella, no le tienes fe a tu propia diosa y eso, te hace peor que cualquier hipócrita. La insatisfacción en tu ser te hace dudar cada día más, preguntándote si no sería mejor que ustedes tomasen el control, para poder ayudar a todas las otras personas. No eres perfecto, pero sabes que no quieres verlos sufrir ¿cierto? Mas no te atreves a decírselo.

Y sabes que esa es una razón más para odiarte a ti mismo, porque no es necesario que nadie te diga que lo que hacen es incorrecto, indecente… un dulce sacrilegio que ensucia tu alma un poco más cada vez que lo ves. Él es tu salvador, fue quien te recogió de las garras del abandono. Te dio un nombre, ropa y alimento; pero también te dio muchas cosas más. Lo viste como un padre, pero no tardaste en darte cuenta de que te daba cosas que un padre no da a un hijo. Como aquellos suaves labios expertos sobre los tuyos, o sus fuertes brazos rodeando tu cintura.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tus labios se entreabrieron, ebrio de placer como estabas, para permitirle el paso adentro? ¿O como tu cuerpo se retorcía bajos sus caricias, mientras sus manos reconocían el delicado relieve de tu cuerpo? Gemiste de placer Saga, te entregaste a ese hombre y te convertiste en su amante. Un hijo que también es amante, un guerrero que también es una prostituta. Porque no importa si quieres negarlo, sabemos bien la verdad Saga. Le entregaste tu cuerpo por que a cambio quieres tantas cosas. Quieres su poder, quieres ser su sucesor y poder hacer realidad tus sueños, envestido con las ropas del patriarca. El deseo corroe tu cuerpo cada vez que le miras de nuevo. Es hambre de poder, es deseo y ambición.

Él no comparte tu visión de las cosas. Es la única persona consciente de esa oscuridad en ti, el único que puede ver a través de la máscara de santidad que usas todos los días. Por las noches, no sólo desnuda tu cuerpo, sino también tu alma. Observa en tus ojos y sonríe, como si supiera los más oscuros secretos de tu persona, como si con cada jadeo pudiese saber algo más de ti. Y es por eso que no lo entiendes. Sabe que no eres perfecto, conoce tus dudas y tus temores, aunque quizás ignora lo de tus ambiciones; sin embargo viene a ti, cada noche, poseyéndote hasta que tu cuerpo exhausto cae en la más deliciosa obnubilación.

¿No sabe que lo puedes traicionar? ¿No sabe que tu fidelidad pende de un hilo? O quizás sabe algo que tú no. Ni siquiera sabes si realmente podrías morder la mano que te ha dado de comer, morderla y masticarla hasta destruirla, hasta gozar la espesa y roja sangre de ese hombre santo. ¿Podrías dejar de arrodillarte ante él cada vez que te llama ante su presencia en la sala Patriarcal? No dejaste de hacerlo al convertirte su amante. Nunca has podido realmente dejar de respetarlo, sin importar cuántas veces le hayas visto como a cualquier hombre, toda su autoridad y su grandeza abandonándolo al igual que su ropa. No tienes el valor, ¿cierto? No puedes encararlo para reclamarle su falta de interés en ti, en tus preocupaciones. Los aldeanos te tienen a ti, pero ¿tú a quién tienes? No tienes a nadie que calme tus ansiedades, nadie que escuche tus dudas y tus frustraciones. ¿Acaso nadie puede ver lo que tú? ¿Lo inminente del desastre si siguen por ese mismo camino? ¿Tienes el valor de hacer algo al respecto Saga? ¿De hacerle ver a ese hombre todas sus fallas y los huecos en sus argumentos? ¿Tienes el valor Saga, de cambiar las cosas y de hacer algo al respecto?

> What if this whole crusade’s  
>  A charade  
>  And behind it all there’s a price to be paid  
>  For the blood  
>  On which we dine  
>  Justified in the name of the holy and the divine

Tienes cierto temor. Sabes que mucha gente morirá, pero no estás seguro de que esas muertes sean necesarias, ni de que vayan a cambiar algo en este mundo para bien. ¿No son los humanos solamente juguetes de los dioses? No lo sabes, pero sospechas de que todos los motivos que te dan para esa Guerra Santa no son más que ridiculeces de los dioses. Los humanos son los soldados de plomo de los dioses, y los dioses, son sólo seres caprichosos y aburridos.

No te parece justo que tanta gente tenga que morir, y tampoco crees que la santidad y divinidad de tu diosa sea suficiente motivo para convertirte en el segador de tantas vidas humanas. ¿Qué derecho tienen los dioses de mandar sobre las vidas humanas? Ninguno, sin embargo lo hacen, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, porque tú sólo eres uno de los doce guardianes de una diosa que aún no ha nacido. Te ves, y no observas nada más que un ser humano impotente, una persona incapaz de salvar a los suyos.

No importa si es una misión divina, o si se hace en nombre de una deidad, una muerte no es más que eso. Tus manos no están menos ensangrentadas por ello. Sabes que al final de tus días tendrás que responder por todas las vidas humanas que has terminado con tus manos. Pagarás el precio de haber matado, sin embargo, no estás seguro si deseas hacerlo por Athena. Entre matar por una diosa en la que no se tiene fe, a hacerlo por tus propias convicciones, ¿no es mejor lo segundo? Si has de matar lo harás por tu justicia, por tu convicción. No te engañarás pensando que es por el bien de una diosa, o que tienes a la santidad de tu parte para poder decidir acerca de los destinos de los otros.

Tú, Saga de Géminis, te convertirás en el hombre más fuerte que haya, con tal de poder guiar a la orden a una nueva era. No necesitan a Athena, no necesitan el pretexto de la divinidad. Si han de emprender una guerra será para poder librarse de la opresión a la que se ven sometidos por los Dioses.

> Just how deep do you believe?  
>  Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
>  Will you chew until it bleeds?  
>  Can you get up off your knees?  
>  Are you brave enough to see?  
>  Do you want to change it?

No crees en el destino, el destino se hace con la determinación y con el esfuerzo. Amas a tus compañeros, a esos niños imberbes que también te miran como si fueses un ser divino. Amas a ese hombre, que sin importar qué tan equivocado esté, sigue siendo un padre y un amante para ti. Y es por su propio bien que estás dispuesto a traicionarlo, ¿no es así? Dispuesto a darle la espalda y a tomar por la fuerza lo que sabes que sólo a ti te corresponde.

Lloras, ¿por qué lloras Saga? ¿Me dirás que no deseas hacerlo? No sabes hasta cuándo podrás continuar con esta farsa. ¿Qué tanta es tu fe en tu diosa? Sabes que eres como un sacerdote sin vocación. No crees, y no importa cuánto te esfuerces en hacerlo, no importa cuántas horas pases en tus recintos en Géminis, rezando en silencio, suplicando una señal de Athena para evitar perderte en el camino de las sombras. No importa cuánto digas amar a ese hombre; nada importa, sólo tu pesar y tu indecisión.

No puedes cambiar nada si sigues así Saga. Tarde o temprano terminarás traicionándolos. Sabes que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza. No importa cuánto sufras, cuánto llores, como lo haces ahora. Te conozco, nos conozco más bien. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, incluso si llevas tus manos a tu rostro para cubrirlo, negándote a escuchar más allá. ¿No quieres ver la verdad? ¿No quieres armarte de valor para hacer lo que realmente deseas? Está bien Saga… no lo hagas, pero cuando lo desees sabes que estoy aquí, que estamos aquí, esperando.

> So naive  
>  I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
>  I can see  
>  But I keep holding on and on and on and on

Te miras y sabes que realmente eres hermoso, tu cabello, tus labios… no hay parte de ti que él no haya acariciado y besado; que no haya adulado con sus palabras, dulces como la miel. Sabes que ahora que lo tienes de frente, sentado en aquel trono, no puedes evitar el sentirte como un inocente niño en comparación con él. No sabes cuántas cosas han visto sus ojos, que cansados, miran algún punto indefinido del cuarto. No tienes una idea de por todo lo que ha pasado ese hombre, pero te das una idea al observar lo cansado de su mirada y de su expresión. Sabes que su rostro no muestra ni la mitad de años que realmente tiene.

Su cuerpo es fuerte aún, sin embargo escuchas como dice cada noche que no es tan fuerte como antes, que cada vez se siente más cansado. Y no puedes evitar el anhelo en ti, deseando haberle conocido antes. Incluso ahora su pasión parece encenderte, si él fuese más joven, ¿te consumiría su deseo? Probablemente. Si fuese más joven, podría llevarse lejos tus dudas y tus inseguridades; podría vencer con su fuerza esa tentación que hay en ti, ese deseo oscuro.

Pero nada evita que te acerques a él, sabiéndose a solas. Colocas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ladeando tu rostro para colocar tus labios sobre su cuello, y luego ascender a su quijada, depositando suaves y cálidos besos. Tu mano se desliza por entre la tela de fina manufactura, para sentir su pecho bajo tu piel. No le miras, pero sabes que ha cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando de tus caricias. No lo miras, pero sabes que ha cerrado sus ojos, debajo de esa máscara. Sabes que sus manos se aferran al trono, tratando de mantener el control; y que cuando sus brazos rodean tu cuerpo, significa que ha perdido la batalla, dejando que sus sentidos se apoderen de él.

Disfrutas su cuerpo, su aroma almizcleño; así como lo descuidado de sus caricias que poco a poco van desnudando tu cuerpo. Su cuerpo reconoce al tuyo, mientras éste responde con creces a cada caricia. Sus labios devotando los tuyos, torturando tu cuerpo hasta que los gemidos son incontenibles. No lo soportas más y terminas aferrándote a su cuerpo, buscando sentir en él la seguridad que falta en ti, buscando aferrarte a lo único que ha sido constante en tu vida, al único que te conoce y que no obstante, sigue contigo. Puede que no te ame, ni siquiera pretendes que sienta un genuino afecto por ti; te basta con que te desee, con que seas el objeto de su pasión.

De momento lo demás no importa, lo único en lo que crees es en ese hombre, en el contacto con su piel y en la sensación de estar vivo que te recorre producto de sus caricias y de su ser dentro de ti. Tus manos se pierden en su larga cabellera, para después aferrarse a sus hombros, dejando recorridos rojizos por su pálida piel mientras tus labios dejan brotar exquisitos ruidos provocados por el placer. Su nombre no tarda en aparecer en tus gemidos, haciéndose paso entre las respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo tomas con fuerza, lo atraes a ti aún más, deseando fundirte en uno con él. Deseando aferrarte a lo único que te queda, a lo único en lo que aún crees.

> Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>  Will you stay down on your knees?

¿Realmente podrás traicionarlo, cuando disfrutas tanto de sus caricias y de su esencia en ti? No lo sabes, porque de momento disfrutas tanto estar ahí, de rodillas ante él, sintiendo como tu cuerpo comete la más deliciosa herejía al mezclar en tus gemidos expresiones con el nombre de tu diosa mientras sientes a su sumo sacerdote haciéndote suyo, su cuerpo abriéndose paso a través del tuyo. Haciendo que cada fibra de tu ser se estremezca. ¿Qué harás, Saga de Géminis? Aún no lo sabes, y no quieres hacerlo, de momento sólo deseas disfrutarlo, hasta que el destino o tú mismo los separe.


End file.
